barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Alexa (The Diamond Castle)
Alexa is the deuteragonist in Barbie & The Diamond Castle. She is played by Teresa and voiced by Cassidy Ladden. Alexa goes on a quest to find the Diamond Castle with her best friend, Liana. Story Alexa is a gardener that lives in the woods with her best friend, Liana. They mostly share their love of music and sometimes they sing together along with their guitars. One day, a storm ruined their beautiful garden that they sell to make money. One day, they meet an old woman, with a sack full of rusty things, when they were going to town to sell the flowers left from the ruined garden. When Liana shares her lunch with the woman, she is offered a gift from the woman. Liana is hesitant but Alexa tells her she will hurt the woman's feelings if she doesn't. Liana chose a rusty mirror. Alexa and Liana got back into their house and Liana washed the mirror, and it turned out to be a beautiful mirror with sparkly flowers with gold, swirling stems. While they're both singing while they're clearing up the whole mess, both of them heard that someone is also there with them. It turns out that there was a woman inside the mirror. Her name is Melody, and the trio embark on their journey to a hidden Diamond Castle, where she study as an apprentice. Along the way, Liana and Alexa found two little puppies on their way to the Diamond Castle. Alexa named hers Lily. Personality Alexa is kind, caring, calm, shy and a loyal friend. She is not as brave as Liana is, and also she dreams of a better life and to be a princess. This is why when Liana and Alexa get in the maison Alexa could not resist such temptation and prefer to stay. But she is a very helpful and good person. Physical Appearance File:Alexa-peasant.png|''Peasant Outfit'' File:Alexa-princess.png|''Princess Gown'' Alexa has tan skin and bright teal eyes. She has brunette hair and she wears it in a bun which is pulled from either side of her head and up from the end, she has a side parting and wears her fringe on the right side of her head, with the other side pulled back into the bun. She has a few stray hairs that hang in front of her ears. Peasant Outfit As a peasant she wears a dress with a ultramarine blue and pink corset. The dress is corseted at the back as well as the front. The skirt is ultramarine at the very top and fades to cyan blue, with a slightly darker blue trim. The shirt underneath her corset is a lighter pink than the corset with puffball sleeves with a braid, in the same pink as the shirt, and a gathered bust with a white lace trimming. She usually wears the pearl heart, that Liana found in the river, around her neck secured with a bit of cord. Princess Gown When Alexa goes over the bridge to the Diamond Castle, her normal outfit transformed into princess attire. She changed into a long, sparkly gown. The bodice is gathered at the bust in a violet material with a lilac stone in the middle, the rest of the bodice is made of a dark purple, glittery material. Her sleeves became shorter and gathered into cap sleeves in the same violet as on the bodice, both the bodice and sleeves are edged in a lilac lace on the inside edge. The skirt is full length and fuller, the bottom layer of the skirt is glittery and a dark purpley blue colour, with a ultramarine trim. It had a overlapped glittery, violet material with a silver trim. The magical heart-shaped stone she used as a necklace transformed too. It changed to a pink necklace in an swirling pattern with three flower shapes to the sides of and above the heart shaped centre stone. The heart shaped stone turned violet to match the dress. Her crown is pink with an elaborate swirling design ending in three flower shapes to the sides and above the violet stone. Her hair is now longer and gently curled, the front of her hair is the same as before except that, the left side pulled back into a braid and the other on, her right side, is her fringe, with a section pulled back into the braid, held at the back in a knot and eventually joining the rest of her curls. The same dress is worn by Barbie in Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale, but it is pink. Gallery Quotes *''"You know Liana, I also believe in witches. Evil witches that chase unsuspecting girls with soapy dish cloths!"'' *''"You know what I would wish for if these stones were really magic? More. More food than we can possibly eat. More house than we could ever explore. More clothes than we could ever wear! Then we'd never have to worry about anything ever again."'' Trivia *Alexa is the first princess played by Teresa, the second being Hadley. *Alexa shares the same name as Princess Alexa from Barbie and The Secret Door. They're both princesses as well, they both sing, and had appeared in a musical movie. Category:Barbie & The Diamond Castle Characters Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Teresa's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Lovers Category:Musicians Category:Magic Users Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters Under Spells